All Comes Down To You
by Calyxx
Summary: Les survivants du Mont Weather viennent de rentrer au camp Jaha et tous profitent d'un sommeil bien mérité. Tous sauf Marcus Kane, qui fait le point sur sa relation avec Abby Griffin... Petit OS sans prétentiosn probablement pas très bien écrit mais que je vous fais quand même partager parce qu'on manque de fictions Kabby !


**Un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps sur mon couple préféré de cette série ! C'est simple et court, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'ai fais de mon mieux pour éviter que trop de fautes ne s'y glissent mais je ne dois pas toutes les avoir corrigées, alors je m'en excuse à l'avance ! J'espère que vous aimerez:)**

* * *

Marcus Kane ferme un instant les yeux. Il prend une grande inspiration et laisse l'air envahir ses poumons tout en essayant de relâcher les muscles de son dos anormalement tendus. Il s'imprègne du silence qui règne autours de lui, simplement perturbé par le bruit des respirations des habitants du camp Jaha, tous enveloppés dans un sommeil bien mérité. Une certaine quiétude semble s'être finalement décidée à envahir les lieux.

Lorsqu'il ouvre de nouveau les paupières, rien n'a bougé. Un sourire vient doucement se poser sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prend pleinement conscience de la situation. Enfin, ils sont en sécurité. Enfin, la guerre est gagnée. Et il est là, à la place qui, lui semble-t-il, a toujours été la sienne.

Il resserre sa prise sur la main d'Abby, qu'il n'a pas lâchée depuis qu'ils sont rentrés du Mont Wether, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il laisse ses yeux parcourir son visage apaisé. Ses yeux sont clos et sa respiration est calme et régulière. Elle s'est endormie quelques heures plus tôt, épuisée par les événements. Marcus quant à lui n'a pas su trouver le sommeil.

Comme si son corps refusait encore de les croire sains et saufs. Son esprit restait en alerte et ignorait le sommeil qui tentait de s'emparer de lui.

Il frissonne en repensant à tout ce qu'ils viennent de vivre. Une image le glace particulièrement, accélère les battements de son cœur et lui fait froncer les sourcils. Celle d'Abby, se tordant de douleur sur une table d'opération bancale alors qu'on lui perforait les os pour lui voler sa moelle osseuse.

Il réalise soudain qu'il ne s'est jamais sentit aussi impuissant qu'à cet instant. Les mains attachées au dessus de la tête, il n'avait pu qu'observer la scène, sentant son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine à chaque hurlement de douleur d'Abby. Il aurait tout fait pour la sortir de là, et il avait souhaité de tout son être se retrouver sur cette table à sa place.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes pour lui. D'abord, sur l'arche, il avait vu les signaux vitaux des 100 disparaître peu à peu. Ensuite, il avait assisté au sacrifice des siens pour permettre au plus gros de la population de bénéficier de quelques semaines d'oxygène supplémentaires. Il avait vu sa propre mère, gisant sur le sol et couverte de sang après l'explosion d'une bombe qui avait tué plusieurs personnes. Il avait assisté au retour de l'arche sur Terre, laissant derrière lui Jaha avec la quasi certitude que celui ci allait périr. Il avait été enlevé et ensevelit sous les débris d'une explosion qui tout ravagé.

Il n'avait pu intervenir dans aucune de ces situations, et cela avait été très dur pour l'homme qu'il était et qui aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout. Il s'était sentit minuscule, spectateur de dizaines de morts tragiques, comme s'il n'était plus maître de rien et qu'il ne pouvait plus influencer les événements. Comme si sa vie lui coulait entre les doigts.

Et pourtant, voir Abby se tordre de douleur sous ses yeux avait été la scène la plus horrible qu'il avait vue. Il n'avait pu détacher son regard de la femme qui avait été à ses côtés pendant toutes ces épreuves, même si la simple idée de sa douleur lui était insoutenable. Ses cris avaient envahis ses oreilles et il avait sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui lorsqu'il avait entendu le bruit distinct de ses os se brisant.

Il se rendit également compte de comme ses sentiments à son égard avaient évolués en l'espace de quelques semaines. D'abord, il avait commencé à éprouver pour elle une sorte d'estime quelque peu mêlée d'admiration. Même s'il lui était déjà arrivé de ne pas être d'accord avec ses idées, il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait toujours agit avec son cœur, en faisant ce qui lui semblait juste au plus profond d'elle même. Elle n'avait jamais prit de décisions sans penser aux autres et aux répercutions que cela aurait sur eux.

Puis peu à peu, lorsque l'arche avait commencé à se dégrader et à ne plus leur offrir un refuge sûr, il avait commencé à ressentir pour elle un espèce d'amitié, quelques vagues sentiments. Après le décès de sa mère, elle avait été la seule personne qui lui avait permit de ne pas sombrer. Il avait soudainement eu besoin d'elle et de sa présence, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était en sécurité. C'est naturellement qu'ils avaient commencé à établir de petits contacts physiques rassurants et réconfortants. Une étreinte, une main serrée dans une autre. Un pilier sur lequel se reposer lors de l'arrivée sur Terre.

Cependant les responsabilités qu'il avait envers la collectivité avaient longtemps gardé le dessus sur ses sentiments naissants pour Abby. Aussi s'était-t-il montré intransigeant lorsqu'elle avait enfreint les règles du camp. Il avait voulut montrer que la délinquance n'avait pas plus sa place sur Terre que sur l'arche.

C'est à ce moment qu'il s'était réellement rendu compte de ce qui commençait à naître en lui. A peine Abby avait-t-elle était attachée à ces cordes qu'il avait voulu les lui enlever. Mais comment ? Comment, sans perdre toute crédibilité ? Et surtout comment expliquer son geste ?

Alors il avait feint l'indifférence, gardant la tête haute et prononçant le même mot d'une voix neutre où ne transparaissait aucune émotion.

 _« Encore. Encore. Encore.»_

Et puis il y avait eu ce moment où elle l'avait retrouvé, ensevelit sous les débris de l'explosion qui avait fait tant de dégâts. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux de la voir. Son esprit était alors engourdit par la peur et la douleur, et surtout par tout le sang qu'il avait perdu mais elle lui était apparue comme un miracle. Il l'avait trouvée incroyablement belle malgré son visage salit de sang et de poussière. Sous terre, ils avaient retrouvé en quelques instants leur complicité qui s'était effritée lorsqu'il l'avait condamnée à une peine injuste. La seule chose qui l'avait maintenu en vie était sa voix, qui le suppliait de garder les yeux ouverts. Il s'était battu pour elle, pour ne pas laisser son esprit s'assombrir et pour garder connaissance. Il s'était également promis qui s'il s'en sortait, il veillerait à ce qu'il n'arrive plus jamais rien à cette femme.

Et voilà où il en était aujourd'hui. A l'observer dormir en lui tenant doucement la main, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle respirait et qu'elle n'avait mal nulle part. Juste pour admirer les traits fins de son visage, à peine éclairés par la lueur de la lune.

Un petit sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et pourtant il était bel et bien tombé amoureux d'Abby Griffin, nourrissant pour elle des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit pour personne. Il voulait simplement être à ses côtés.

Et maintenant que la guerre semblait terminée, il était bien décidé à se consacrer à eux et à trouver sa place, avec elle.


End file.
